User talk:Justin McNabb
On Wiki Chat Hey dude, I am on Wiki Chat, come join me at anypoint you feel like to :) Hope to hear from you soon. Might be slow at responding though. Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm on also when you're ready Justin McNabb (talk) 17:56, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Justin McNabb Today's going to be nuts I won't be able to come on until late tonight matey, things are crazy.Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 20:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm on Wiki Chat, come on soon as you can :) I be slow though, just letting you know. Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat when y'all are ready Justin McNabb (talk) 01:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Justin McNabb Computer problems :( Sorry matey, I'm having computer problems. I hate when this happens.Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 02:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Justin, I've made it back to Wiki Chat, sorry if I took long, anyway I am back ^_^ Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back Saw your message, welcome back dude ^_^ Sorry for the late respond, was distracted for a moment Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to chat? I am on chat right now. Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) BACK, sorry for the late respond, got disracted watching TV for abit, hopefully to talk with you when you on again, chat to you soon or later ^^ Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:02, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm on right now Justin McNabb (talk) 16:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Justin McNabb Back from dinner, sorry for the late respond, btw I changed the theme, what do you think of it? Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. A little bright though Justin McNabb (talk) 21:24, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat when you are ready. Justin McNabb (talk) 21:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm back on chat Justin McNabb (talk) 22:11, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I vanished earlier, my internet went down and I had to reboot the router, when I came back you were gone, sorry I left bro D: Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I'm back now. Justin McNabb (talk) 00:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, haven't seen you on lately, I hope everything is going ok for you bro, keep safe and I hope to see you on Wiki Chat sometime soon or maybe tomorrow if you manage to get on. Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro, I left facebook, just thought I let you know, hope you come onto Wiki Chat soon, miss you lots bro and talk to you soon :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm back on chat now Justin McNabb (talk) 22:46, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Niko and Justin hare rpg · Justin McNabb *he smiles grimly and goes back to his seat calmly* "Then i will tell you my promise." *he closes his eyes and tilts his head up* "Many seasons ago. I had a sister. She was the only thing that could truly make me smile. I promised to protect her and care for her." *then his head moves so his nose points at a fireplace. the flames start forming into images he describes* "The one day, when the moon was full and red like blood, They came." *it shows vermin forms with weapons. and two hares, one tall and strong, the other smaller* "I was too weak that night to fight them off." *the taller hare is knocked down by a rat* "So they took her, and left me to die." *the other forms disappear, leaving the tall hare still lying on the fire-formed ground* "I awoke to find myself in a room, a squirrel had healed me. i stayed for only a few days, then left." *the scene in the fire switches to that of a ship, rocking in the fiery seas* "I took to the seas, in search of my sister." · (hold on, still more) · *then shows who was on the front end of the ship. the same tall hare* "I scoured countless isles and every corner of the seas." *then shows wrecked ships* "Fighting every corsair and searat ship that came my way. Searching them top to bottom for my beloved sister." *it shows a close up then of the hares flaming face. sparks form a glowing orange tear that falls* "But to no avail. I was nearly about to give up hope." *then, back to the ship. now rocking violently in a storm, then it falls apart* "The ship i was on was torn apart in a storm. And then..." *suddenly, the fire goes out* "Darkness." *he opens his eyes and looks at the officer* "The next thing I knew, I was in your infirmary. That is all I remember." · {C}8:06'Nikolai Banks'"I see....well maybe we can help, few kidnappings been happening around our mountain for a few days now. maybe the kidnappers might be the same ones that took your sister, and......my own sister has been missing for half a season now" · "But one thing, what is with these firey images ya having in your visions?" · {C}8:09'Justin McNabb' *he smirks grimly* "That is an ability I have known for a long time. I can manipulate fire." · "Also, fire does not harm me." · *he walks over to the fire place. the fire had come back* · {C}8:11'Nikolai Banks'"That is amazing, you can bend fire at your own will, that be dangerous if you were a vermin" · {C}8:11'Justin McNabb' *he reaches in and scoops up a pawful of fire. it rests in the pad of his paw, not harming him. he carries it over to the table, holding out in front of him* · {C}8:13'Nikolai Banks' *the hare and his officers leand in and gazed with amazement* · {C}8:13'Justin McNabb' *then steps back* "Stay very calm. What I am about to do may startle you." · {C}8:14'Nikolai Banks' *the officer nods* "Proceed" · {C}8:15'Justin McNabb' *he hovers his other paw over it. then spreads both his arms. causing the fire to stretch out so it is a bar of flames.* · "This is where I might startle you." · {C}8:16'Nikolai Banks'"Ok....go on" · {C}8:18'Justin McNabb' *suddenly whips his arms in a circular motion in front of him and quickly pulls them back so they are spread wide and now looking like he is carrying something large. the flame had now formed into a large ring. he moves his arms in very rapid patterns, bending and twisting the fire until finally it had come into the shape of a weapon. a flaming sword. he takes the sword of fire by its hilt in both paws and raises it up, point to the ceiling. then turns it and thrusts it down. causing a ring of fire to surround him* · *then pulls the sword out and places one paw on the pommel and the other at the sword's fiery tip. then claps them together, extinguishing it* So when ya feel like it, come join me on Wiki Chat. I been on it all evening my side, and its been very empty, just me on it >.> hope you doing ok *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:52, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro, if you are able to, come onto Wiki Chat. I am on Wiki Chat right now, if I don't respomd, I am possibly AFK.. Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro hows it going? Hope you doing ok, haven't seen you on for a long time hope you are ok, message me soon and I hope to see you sometime on Wiki Chat. Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) May not be on today Justin McNabb (talk) 18:08, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm on when you are ready Justin McNabb (talk) 21:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm on Wiki Chat now, ready when you are ready :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Matey, sorry I been quiet lately, I be on Wiki Chat, hope you can make it onto Chat sometime today :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) You there? I be on Wiki Chat Hey bro where you been lately? I've not seen you on for quiet sometime now, hope things are going well for you bro, miss ya alot *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm on now. Justin McNabb (talk) 18:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm back. Justin McNabb (talk) 21:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat when you're ready. Justin McNabb (talk) 17:48, June 22, 2013 (UTC) BACK, sorry for the late reply, I was AFK to have dinner :3 Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:15, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro, I be on RWW, I try make it onto this chat soon. Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:21, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat when you're ready Justin McNabb (talk) 23:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Back on when ready Justin McNabb (talk) 16:06, June 27, 2013 (UTC) SO SO SORRY I LEFT, a storm came out of no where and I had to shut down my computer for abit, but luckily while I was away, I managed to read my Bible, from chapter 18 to 22 of Luke, I made it back to chat, hope to hear from you soon. Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm back now Justin McNabb (talk) 00:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) If I don't respond, I am AFK, I be back soon. Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:17, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat Justin McNabb (talk) 15:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm back. Justin McNabb (talk) 17:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) sorry for the late reply, I was eating dinner when you messaged me. Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:11, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro, I am on Chat right now, so join me when you get the chance :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:19, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Join me on Wiki Chat? Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:58, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm on. Justin McNabb (talk) 23:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat when you're ready. Justin McNabb (talk) 00:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat. Justin McNabb (talk) 20:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dude, come to RWW Chat, its packed and filled with peopl;e, if you still want to meet on this chat, do so with the greatest of pleasure :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:29, July 26, 2013 (UTC) If you are able to, can you get onto HR, RWW or this Wiki's Wiki Chat? Its been ages since we last spoke, feels like you don't want to come on anymore. Kinda like Wolf. D: Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:26, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm back. I'm sorry you felt that way, I was just very busy. Justin McNabb (talk) 16:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm back when you're ready to continue the rpg were doing. Justin McNabb (talk) 17:25, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, my head is kinda on other things, lol but I be on Wiki Chat when you come :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:00, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm on now. Justin McNabb (talk) 18:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm back on chat. Justin McNabb (talk) 00:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC) On when you're ready. Justin McNabb (talk) 16:00, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply Sorry for the late reply, I was AFK watching The Walking Dead season finally and the start of Season 3 of The Walking Dead. Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:33, August 16, 2013 (UTC) On chat when you're ready. Justin McNabb (talk) 18:50, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm back. Justin McNabb (talk) 14:16, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Back on chat when you're ready. Justin McNabb (talk) 17:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Rager rpg *Justin McNabbIC: *a federal agent is showing Katrina holographic images and videos on a holo-table (table whose top projects holograms)* "This criminal is a complete mystery, yet is the most dangerous the world has ever seen. His termination is priority one. Understood?" *2:08Nikolai Banks"Yes understood clearly sir" *2:13Justin McNabb"Good." *he enlarges two images, one shows the criminal, the other a an abandoned military airfield in Nevada. the criminal wore a black sleeveless shirt underneath a kevlar vest, with dark blue winter cargo pants, combat boots, fingerless leather gloves, and a skull mask made of chrome. his arms were lean, yet muscular in build* "Here is your target and his last known location. You leave on a chopper to be dropped five clicks from the target location. Good luck." *2:19Nikolai Banks"Thank you sir, just one question sir? Will I get any back up in case something goes wrong?" *2:21Justin McNabb"We'll position a team of Black Ops snipers on call in case something DOES go wrong. But, in all actuality, he's taken out several teams of those guys before." (this should make her realize the depth of what she's getting herself into.... and how truly dangerous this anarchist is) *"Don't be surprised to find that military airfield littered with dead soldiers. That was the twenty fireteames of the USMC's best soldiers that went missing last month." (USMC is the abbreviation for United States Marine Corps) *2:26Nikolai Banks *Kristina nods* "Understood sir, I will call you when I am done with my mission" *Saluates and makes way for the viechel waiting for her outside* *2:27Justin McNabb *he whispers to himself* "If you even make it out alive." *(skip to after her drop and she takes her first step into the airfield?) *2:37Nikolai Banks(Yes ) *2:39Justin McNabb *the gate opens, then the smell hits her like a brick. in front of her, piled up and scattered around, are corpses of soldiers and police* *2:40Nikolai Banks"WOW, I've smelt bad stinks before, but this takes the cake!" *She thinks to herself as she walks on through the gates* *2:42Justin McNabb *she doesn't take more than 5 steps when a bullet suddenly smacks the concrete inches from her feet* *2:44Nikolai Banks"What the!?" *Takes a couple steps back* "Where on earth did that come from" *2:44Justin McNabb *another one whizzes a centimeter from her ear* *2:45Nikolai Banks *She takes off for cover* *2:47Justin McNabb *an explosion goes off ten feet from her behind a wall* *2:49Nikolai Banks *Takes out a silenced pistol* "Where is this guy shooting from? He's not given me much choice to look around yet" *2:49Justin McNabb *there is silence for a few minutes* * *then footsteps are heard approaching the door of the storehouse* (have her lock the door, maybe to buy time) *2:55Nikolai Banks *She quickly locked the door and pushed a piano against the door and heads back into the building* *2:58Justin McNabb *a voice is heard from the other side of the door* "There you are." *two explosions, one takes out the door, the other the piano* *3:02Nikolai Banks *She looked from her hiding spot* "Whats your deal wsie guy?" *3:03Justin McNabb *the anarchist comes through the smoke and fire. he drops the grenade launcher he had and unshoulders a SPAS pump action shotgun* "You work with the-" *he sees her face* "How did you find me?" *3:06Nikolai Banks"How I ffound you? Ahh duh, I work for the goverment, for a dangerous and deranged Serial Killer, you are not very smart" *Rolls her eyes* *3:09Justin McNabb *he lowers his shotgun* "Then I guess I need to show you why I asked the question. We've met before." *3:12Nikolai Banks"We met before? HEH the 4 last targets tried the same thing on me, and it didn't work! So don't try that card on me" *3:13Justin McNabb"Oh yeah? Well maybe this'll change your mind." *he drops the shotgun and removes his mask. it was Eli* *3:16Nikolai Banks"What the! How is this possible?" *3:17Justin McNabb *he smirks* "Surpised?" *3:20Nikolai Banks"Yes, gives me another reason to do this" *Aims pistol at him* *3:21Justin McNabb *shakes his head* "Looks like you haven't changed a bit." *3:24Nikolai Banks"Neither have you, but luckily I've moved on with my life, unlike you who kills and steals now" *3:25Justin McNabb *he puts on a war-like, determined look* "it's called declaring war on a corrupt government." *"But I'm not the one leading the charge, I'm a new recruit in the army I'VE joined. You have no idea what the government has overlooked. What is hiding under the ground I stand on." *3:28Nikolai Banks"What goverment? The group I work are honest working people, because your life is crap, doesn't mean you take it out on the people who work for the goverment, go live in nature or something that does not include terrorism!" *3:29Justin McNabb"But I'm not the one leading the charge, I'm a new recruit in the army I'VE joined. You have no idea what the government has overlooked. What is hiding under the ground I stand on." *3:29Nikolai Banks *Meanwhile underground, Cobra Commander called* "Prepar to attack the surface, we defeat G.I Joe at long last!" *(LOL, I couldnm't resist putting that in) *3:30Justin McNabb(the army is the faction of mercenaries called the Ragers) *3:32Nikolai Banks"Then what is going on in the goverment? They allowing drugs now?" *3:34Justin McNabb *he points to a holo-table that was untouched. it was showing classified tier 1 files of hundreds, possibly thousands of things that are really illegal to do* "See for your self." *3:35Nikolai Banks *Picks up the file and reads it* *3:36Justin McNabb"The government had been doing these things and covering them up.... and some of the people you killed, were actually totally innocent." * *Nikolai Banks"Why would they lie about this stuff?" *3:39Justin McNabb *crosses his arms again. this time sneers and takes on a sarcastic tone* "I have no idea, how about you go ask your corrupt cop buddies?" *3:40Nikolai Banks"Well like I care, I've been suspicious about them for a long time, but never had the proof what was really going on, but this answers all my questions" *3:41Justin McNabb *his sarcasm goes away* "We could use you, you know. A sniper and assassin of your caliber is greatly needed." *(gtg. we'll continue this some other time. I'm saving it) Sorry for the late reply, I didn't see your message when you came on, come back in the next 20 to 25 minutes and I be on, for now, BRB. Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC)